weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Finalspiel des Borealien Super Cups 1800
Nachfolgend die historische Aufzeichnung des Finalspiels im Borealien Super Cup 1800 center rightHerzlich willkommen liebe Freundinnen und Freunde des rasanten, des knallharten Ballsportes, überall da draußen an den Empfängern! Wir begrüssen Sie aufs Allerherzlichste zum Endspiel des Borealien Super Cups 1800 aus dem Dallas St. Bush Soccerdrome in der Landeshauptstadt des Gastgeberlandes, dem lieblichen Dallas. An den Mikrophonen für Sie hier und heute Iggy Guttapercha und Harry Penndorf. Das Hymnensingen, liebe Sportsfreunde, hat schon vor geraumer Zeit begonnen, aber, wie sie ja wissen, zieht sich dieses Procedere etwas hin, Zeit genug, für Harry Penndorf und mich, die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Tage noch ein wenig Revue passieren zu lassen. Harry, dies ist ja nun der Höhepunkt eines sehr bewegten Turnieres, eines Turnieres der großen Emotionen! Was haben wir da nicht alles erlebt! Jo, Iggy! Dieser Super Cup hat uns und allen Sportbegeisterten weltweit einiges an Neuheiten gebracht. Zum Beispiel wurde ja hier jeder nur erdenkliche Schrott, der in irgendeinem Tor gelandet ist, als Treffer gewertet. Unglaublich, sach ich da nur! Wahrlich ein denkwürdiges Turnier, Harry, dessen Ende und zugleich Höhepunkt wir heute erleben. Die Finalisten sind keine wirkliche Überraschung: Sowohl Amerikanien als auch Aquanopolis wurden im Vorfeld als Favoriten gehandelt. Beide haben auf ihrem Weg hierher einige sehr starke Mannschaften besiegt, die Amerikanier mit viel Bravour, teilweise aber auch mit mehr Glück als Können und die Aquanopolitaner... ...durch konsequentes Bescheißen. Hör mich bloss auf Du! Tja, aber dazu ist zu sagen, dass jeder Trick einen Dummen braucht, der darauf reinfällt. Und genau das ist die große Frage heute: Werden die Amerikanier den ausgefuchsten Taktiken der Squadra Aqua auf den Leim gehen? Lothar of Dunkirk hat gestern in einem Interview klar gemacht, dass sich seine Jungs weder mit Lebensmitteln bestechen lassen, noch auf falsche Verkehrsschilder reinfallen werden. Kunststück Iggy!! In ihrem rückständigen Land haben die doch gar keine Verkehrsschilder. Dort gibt et doch mal nur Pferdekutschen und die brauchen keine Schilder. Gute Überleitung, Harry! Wie ich höre, fährt in diesen Minuten der Kutschenkorso von Präsident Kennedy durch Dallas. Ein an Brisanz kaum noch zu übertreffendes Schauspiel, denn nur wenige Minuten nachdem JFK seine Ankunft in der Stadt verkündet hat, waren an sämtlichen Kiosken, Discountern und sonstigen Läden Gewehre und andere Feuerwaffen ausverkauft. Also echt Hut ab vor dem Kerl!! Der fährt natürlich wie immer offen. Man weiß nicht, soll man das nun Mut oder Leichtsinn nennen. In jedem Falle hat es Stil und Klasse. framed|center|John F. Kennedy fährt zum Dallas Soccerdrome um dem Spiel seiner Mannschaft beizuwohnen Auf der anderen Seite geht der aquanopolische Staatschef Z.W Örg kein Risiko ein. Er will nach eigener Aussage seinen Zeppelin erst verlassen, wenn das Spiel vorbei ist und er den Siegespokal entgegennehmen kann. Darüberhinaus hat er ja eine beeindruckende Sicherheitscrew mit ins Land gebracht. Was heisst "Crew", das ist eine halbe Armee! Iggy, ich sach mal so, die meisten davon sind die Staffeln der ''Hell's Rammers, knallharte Jungs, das ist mal wahr, aber irgendjemand muss ja mit den Hooligans fertigwerden. Erinner dich mal bloss an die Ausschreitungen amerikanesischer Fans in J.R Ewington, wo die Elks die halbe Stadt in schutt und Asche gelegt haben.'' Ja Harry, da sprichst du ein trauriges Thema an. Aber auch die Gastgeber haben sich, gerade in J.R Ewington, nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Übrigens, auch Präsident George Bush wird ja heute dem Endspiel beiwohnen. Er lässt sich wie üblich in seiner dreifach gepanzerten Limousine mit Tempo 180 ins Stadion fahren. Das Stadion ist übrigens restlos ausverkauft. Das Spiel wird in über 10'000 Länder, Welten und Zeitlinien live übetragen. Aaah, ich höre, die Superbande KraftZwerk läutet die letzte Wiederholung der aquanopolitanischen Hymne ein. Dann folgt gleich nur noch die kitschige Hippy-Hymne der Amis. [[Bild:Luftmacht1.jpg|framed|right|Die Luftmacht1 des Kleinen Führers schwebt ein]] Ja, Zeit für uns schnell nachzufragen, wie es Präsident Kennedy auf seinem Weg ins Stadion geht. Wie ich höre ist er heil angekommen. Aber auf der Elm Street und rund um diesen Grashügel müssen Kiloweise Patronenhülsen weggekehrt werden und die Straße sowie die Häuserfassaden gleichen einem Schweizer Käse. Da kommt Kennedy auch schon und nimmt auf der Ehrentribüne Platz! Er strahlt fröhlich in die Welt und winkt den Menschen zu. Jo, Iggy. Und die Zeppeline der Aquanopolitaner haben auch ihre Panoramaposition über dem Stadion eingenommen und, tja, in der Pose zeigt er sich ja besonders gerne, Örg winkt aus der Gondel der ''Luftmacht Eins hinunter ins Stadion. Agaton Mars und Ingenieur Sax kann ich ebenfalls erkennen. Da haben wir ja die BandeVäter des aquanopolitanischen Erfolges beisammen, bis auf diesen Teufelsbraten Zobelbart Dutzendzwölf, der aber soeben mit seinen Helfern die Coachingszone betritt. Aber, ... Iggy, mir schwant nichts Gutes ... einige dieser Gestalten kennen wir doch, oder?'' Ja Harry, und in der Tat liebe Zuhörer und Zuhörerinnen, Zobelbart kommt in Begleitung mehrerer Herren in Schwarz dort unten an die aquanopolitanische Bank. Es sind die Herren Anwälte, die bereits im Spiel Aquanopolis - Australien die Sportwelt mit einigen bis dato unbekannten Regelauslegungen schockten. Was auch immer das bedeuten mag, wir werden es bestimmt bald erfahren. Immerhin hat die FIFA mit Boguslav Kaspersky, dem Gefängnisdirektor und Sportwart der "HighSea-HighSecurity", dem bekannten Hochsicherheitsgefängnis auf der ehemaligen Bohrinsel "OiOiOil", sowie seinen zwei Linesmen R2D2 und IPod, zwei Hochleistungsrobotern aus der Anthrobot-Serie, ein Schiedsrichtergespann aufgeboten, welches über jeden Verdacht erhaben sein dürfte. Die "HighSea-HighSecurity" selber liegt ja am Ende der Welt und der erst heute morgen eingeflogene Kaspersky hat bislang von diesem Turnier nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen mitbekommen. Und die beiden Robots ... womit will man die bestechen? Richtig Harry, da hat die Weltfussballorganisation sicherlich ein gutes Händchen bewiesen. Obwohl Kennedy ja gesagt haben soll: "Was immer die Aquanopolitaner diesmal dem Schiri bieten, ich biete mehr, nämlich dass ich notfalls mit ihm schlafen werde. Kein Gimmick, sei es von Mars oder Ingenieur Sax kann DAS aufwiegen. Von daher brauchen wir uns über einseitig zu Gunsten von Aquanopolis urteilende Schiedsrichter keine Sorgen zu machen." Oha, Iggy. Dieser Präsident ist offenbar mit ''Leib und Seele dabei. Nun, wir werden sehen. Aber nun laufen die Mannschaften ein. Und ... ich kann es gleich vorweg sagen, liebe Sportsfreunde, solche entwürdigenden Szenen wie in Saint Bush, wo die Squadra Aqua ja eine Sicherheitssperre durchlaufen musste, wo jedem Spieler seine sämtlichen Talismänner (Messer, Angelhaken, Wurfsterne und was nicht alles gefunden wurde) abgenommen wurde, wird es hier und heute nicht geben.'' Harry, träum ich, oder siehst du das auch?? Meine Damen und Herren, da marschiert gerade die Squadra Aqua in militätischer Formation aufs Spielfeld. Vorneweg 72 der Dutzendzwölfs mit ... ja tatsächlich ... umgeschnallten Revolvergürteln, mit jeweils einem waschechten Schiesseisen drin und gespickt vollem Patronengurt. Die nachfolgenden 72 Spieler schleppen alle einen Kasten mit sich, ähnlich einem ... ähm, sagen wir mal Cellokasten. Das dixieländische Publikum, allesamt ja waffenbegeisterte Hillbillies Heim- und Herdverteidiger, klatscht wie rasend Applaus. Und ... ja, war ja klar ... der erste der Anwälte geht zu einem FIFA-Vertreter und überreicht ein Schriftstück. Ah ja, über Kopfhörer erfahren wir hier oben, es handelt sich um eine Abschrift des noch druckfrischen Urteils des Obersten Gerichtshofes Dixielands, welches jedem Bürger das Grundrecht auf Waffenbesitz zusichert, um sich und seine Familie zu schützen. Ja, loggisch Harry!! Die Dutzendzwölfs sind ja alle eine Familie und schützen sich! Gleiches Recht für alle, überall in Dixieland. Also das schockt mich jetzt nicht wirklich und die Amis, die haben ja schliesslich heute auch ihre Pfeile und Bogen, die ihnen aufgrund der zahlenmässigen Überlegenheit der Squadra zustehen. Auch wieder wahr Harry. Apropos Pfeil und Bogen, da kommen sie auch schon, die schmucken Spieler der Amerikanenser. Herrlich, wie Tatanka da seinen Gaul einmal steigen lässt und auf der Hinterhand eine Pirouette dreht. Verdienter Applaus der dixieländischen Bauern Experten. Offenbar hat Lothar Dunkirk seinen Leuten beigebogen, wie wichtig die Gunst des Publikums sein kann. Tatsache, jetzt machen alle Amerikanenser Front zur Ehrentribüne und entrichten JFK ihren Gruss. Ein herrliches Bild, liebe Zuhörer und Zuhörerinnen. R2D2 und IPod sind zu ihren Linien gefahren und der hünenhafte Kaspersky hat sich mit beiden Mannschaftsführern im Mittelkreis aufgestellt. Ah ja, so was sieht man nicht alle Tage ... Hat er doch Recht mit, Iggy!! Sollte man vor jedem Spiel machen!! Beide Kapitäne an den Ohren eine Runde um den Anstosskreis ziehen und nochmal die Regeln von Sitte und Anstand einbläuen. Das mach ich als Jugendtrainer von Coesfeld 04 immer so! ... ähm, ja genau Harry. Also, wie gesagt, liebe Sportsfreunde. Ich sehe, Aquanopolis hat den Münzwurf, heuer mit einer alten dixieländischen Zinndublone, gewonnen und wählt Anstoss. Und nun ... Achtung, verehrte Damen und werte Herren ... es geht los, das Finale des Borealien Super Cups 1800 wird in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen. Referee Kaspersky, ach herrjeh, nun gut, nach allen Eigentümlichkeiten dieses Turniers macht das den Kohl nun auch nicht mehr fett, Kaspersky hebt eine Posaune an seine Lippen und pfeift, ähm bläst ... also eigentlich eher trötet das Finale an!! Erste Halbzeit 72 Spieler der Squadra Aqua gehen in Position - wie ein Mann! Das muss man den Aquanopolitanern wirklich lassen. Die sind gut gedrillt! Ja, wie eine Meute kläffender Wadenbeisser Die Amerikanier steigen ihrerseits in den Sattel, aber da - Tatankas Schimmel fängt an wie verrückt zu bocken! Was ist das denn ? Der Gaul dreht ja regelrecht durch! Tatanka springt ab, versucht das Tier zu beruhigen. Das Pferd kriegt sich aber nicht ein. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Die Amerikanier halten es jetzt mühsam fest, damit Tatanka den Sattelgurt lösen kann. Die Kurzen profitieren natürlich von dieser Ablenkung! Grumbartsch Dutzendzwölf dribbelt sich nach vorne, spielt einen langen Pass auf Grinsboldt, der auf Stollzwerk. Stollzwerck schiesst! aber Torwart Scooter kann sich bücken und den tiefen, flachen Ball abfangen. Aber...Potzdonner! Jetzt fliegt glatt ein zweiter Ball über Scooter's Kopf hinweg und.... Zwei Bälle? Das sieht der Squadra Aqua mal wieder ähnlich. TOR! das ist das 0:1 für Aquanopolis! framed|left|Manchmal ist mehr drin als man denkt: Ein riesiges Feuer-Neunauge schnellt aus dem Torweiher Raffiniert wie Bolle, sach ich doch!! Sie können's halt einfach nicht lassen, Iggy. Warum auch? Mit dieser Masche ist die Squadra Aqua bislang geschmeidig wie Hühnerscheiße durch den Super Cup gekommen. Und, da halte ich jede Wette drauf, der zweite Ball hat garantiert den vorgeschriebenen Durchmesser und aufs Komma den exakten Luftdruck. Bei sowas kann man sich auf die Squadra immer verlassen! |} Torwart Scooter muss nun in den Blutegelteich, um den Trefferball rauszufischen. Der Arme ist wirklich nicht zu beneiden, aber HOPPLA! hast Du das gesehen, Harry? Hast DU DAS gesehen?!!! Ja, hab ich. Da ist irgendwas Größeres in dem Tümpel, ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen, eine Schlange oder sowas...DA! ja, ein Prachtsexemplar eines Feuer-Neunauges! Wie kommt denn dieses blutdrünstige Vieh da rein? Während Scooter sich die selbe Frage stellt, haben die Zwerge weitere Bälle ins Spiel gebracht und fangen nun an, den nächsten Torschuss vorzubereiten, Trunkwart schiesst, scheint aber nicht ganz nüchtern zu sein, der Ball prallt am Pfosten ab. Immerhin muss Scooter jetzt nicht mehr nach dem Ball tauchen, da genug Ersatz auf dem Feld zur Verfügung steht. |} Unterdessen konnte übrigens der Sattel von Tatankas Pony entfernt werden und siehe da, nun ist auch der Grund für dessen Verhalten offenbar: Unter dem Sattel liegen ein Dutzend Seeigel! Das muss ja tierisch gepiekst haben! Armer Gaul. Dabei soll Akupunktur doch so gesund sein! Ich selber habe mir damit schon fünfmal das Rauchen abgewöhnt Iggy! Ähm, ja Harry ... das Spielerpferd muss zum Veterinär! Und Tatanka ist reichlich sauer! Oioioi liebe Sportsfreunde! Da platzt aber gleich jemandem der Kragen! Er flucht herum und unterstellt den Dutzendzwölfs, dass SIE die Seeigel unter den Sattel geschmuggelt hätten! Wie der nur auf sowas kommt, Hihi? |}Na, ist doch klar! Erinnere Dich an das Spiel gegen Scoutopia? Da haben die Zwerge eine Fallbirne mit Seeigeln bestückt. Ich wette, das Feuer-Neunauge ist auch nicht von alleine in Scooters Tümpel geraten. Tatanka sollte sich trotzdem zurücknehmen und nicht so masslos herumfluchen denn... na, was sagte ich! Das gibt Gelb von Kaspersky ... und, da bricht mal wieder der Gefängnisdirektor in ihm durch, direkt noch eine Genickwatschen für Tatanka hinterher. Hoffentlich gehts da unten jetzt endlich mal weiter...sag mal Iggy, riechst Du auch was? |}Ja, hmmm, lecker!! Das kommt von oben, aus Örgs Zeppelin, der Luftmacht-Eins! Und das riecht nach Hirschbraten! Einfach unglaublich! Unglaublich dreist! Bei den Franzosen war's Coq au Vin und bei Cacao der Kakao. Jetzt versuchen diese kleinen Schlitzohre die Amis mit Hirschbraten zu ködern! Die Amerikanier sind aber offenbar der Meinung, dass man den Hirsch erst erlegen muss! Sie schiessen ein paar Pfeile auf den Zeppelin. Der Kommandant der Luftmacht Eins reagiert auch postwendend und steigt höher. Na hoffentlich! Eine zweite Hindenburg-Katastrophe ist so ziemlich das Letzte, was wir hier gebrauchen könnten! A propos Pfeile; was glaubst du Iggy, wie wird Kaspersky auf den Einsatz von Pfeilen oder gar Schusswaffen reagieren? |}Tja, ein angeschossener Amerikanenser oder ein von Pfeilen aufgespiesster Aquanopolitaner, das könnte böse Worte und im äußersten Fall sogar Gelb geben, Kaspersky ist in dieser Hinsicht als äußerst hart und entschlussfreudig bekannt! So ganz ohne Risiko ist das also nicht, für beide Seiten. Jetzt hat aber Diedenhofer wieder Druck ins Spiel gebracht! Er hat Olmboldt Dutzendzwölf den Ball vor der Nase weggegickt, Remarque war zur Stelle, passt auf Stormwalker, Stormwalker dribbelt nach vorne und spielt den langen Ball auf Weissmüller - ja jetzt überrennen die amerikanensischen Hünen die Kleinen regelrecht! Stormwalker passt auf O'Leary, der nimmt das Leder im Sattel an und galoppiert nun nach vorne! framed|right|Stolperstrick gegen PferdestärkeIm aquanopolischen Strafraum sind nur zwei Squadra Spieler - hm, warum eigentlich... UH! Die Beiden haben ein dickes Schiffstau aufgespannt und bringen so O'Learys Pferd zu Fall! O'Leary wird aus dem Sattel katapultiert, aber er lässt den Ball nicht los: Blitzschnell springt O'Leary wieder auf die Beine und setzt zum Schuss an! Keeper Ginsbart wird den berühmt-berüchtigten Mörderschüssen des irischen Schrankes nicht standhalten können aber, wie kommt DAS denn, Ginsbart macht gar keine Anstalten den Ball halten zu wollen! Er hat ein großes Foto unter seinem Cape hervorgezogen! Nicht irgendein Foto, Iggy, das ist ein Porträt von Präsident Kennedy! Und dieser kleine Teufel im Mantacape hält nun drohend sein Feuerzeug darunter...O'Leary kann sich gerade noch in allerletzter Sekunde selber ausbremsen und den Ball in halsbrecherischer Verrenkung ins Aus schiessen!. |}Tja, Harry, das Bildnis des Präsidenten zu schänden ist in Amerikanien ein schweres Vergehen und jeder Bürger ist angehalten, einen solchen Frevel unter allen Umständen zu verhindern. So lange Ginsbold das Foto als Geisel hat, wird kein Amerikanier es wagen, ein Tor zu schiessen! Einfach teuflisch, wie die Aquanopolier schon wieder eine Eigenart ihrer Gegner eiskalt für ihre Zwecke ausnutzen. Die Kurzen haben einen weiteren Ball geschnappt und dribbeln nun auf das Amerikanensische Tor zu - und, Gott, ist DAS teuflisch! Jedesmal wenn ein Amerikanier irgendeine Anstalt macht, den Ball in seinen Besitz zu bekommen, zückt einer der Dutzendzwölfs ein Kennedy Foto und bedroht dieses mit einem Feuerzeug oder einem Taschenmesser. Unaufhaltsam bringen die Gnome den Ball nach vorne, sichtlich amüsiert. Auf der Zuschauertribüne hat John Kennedy alles mitgekriegt. Er verlangt wütend nach einem Megaphon. Was er wohl vor hat? |}Was immer es ist, er sollte sich beeilen, denn dieser Ball ist bald drin und dann steht es 0:2. Ah! Er hat das Megaphon... VERGESST DIESE FOTOS! SIE SIND NUR PAPIER! ICH BEFEHLE EUCH, DIESE FOTOS ZU IGNORIEREN! Auuh, ich glaube DAS haben alle gehört. Die Spieler in jedem Fall! O'Leary ist aus seiner Starre erwacht und knallt den Ball explosionsartig ins Tor, Ginsbold wird von dem Geschoss mitgerissen, beide, Ball und Torwart durchschlagen das hintere Netz und fliegen dreissig Meter weit in die Zuschauertribüne. Im Amerikanensischen Tor hat Scooter den Ball indes abgefangen und wuchtig in die Spielfeldmitte zurückgekickt. |}'''Das ist der Ausgleich! 1:1! Zobelbart Dutzendzwölf reklamiert, schickt zwei Anwälte vor ... ja ist der Kerl denn grössenwahnsinnig? Will er doch tatsächlich ein Copyright auf den Einsatz von Megaphonen in Fußballstadien geltend machen und Kennedy auf Schadenersatz und Rücknahme seiner Äusserungen verklagen. Hmm .. Aber damit haben die Herren in ihren Talaren nun wohl nicht gerechnet. Der offenbar etwas bildungsferne Kaspersky hat die Schwarzröcke wohl für Schiedsrichter gehalten und ... mit ein bisschen Ohrenziehen, Genickwatschen und den freundlichen Worten "Det Spiel trööt ick hier schon janz alleene, wa!!" die eher zartgebauten Anwälte zurück auf die aquanopolitanische Bank verfrachtet. Für die ist der Nachmittag wohl gelaufen, würd ich mal sagen. Sach ma Iggy, hab ich dir schon den Witz von den zwei Anwä ... |}Ähm, Harry, da!!! Herrlich, herrlich!! Ja, liebe Sportsfreunde, DAS ist Fußball, wie wir ihn sehen wollen!! Eine klassische Reiterattacke nun, wie Ziethen aus dem Busch, da hätte der Alte Fritz seine Freude dran gehabt ... in breiter Front, druckvoll über beide Flügel und gleichzeitig durch die Mitte ... meisterlich, wie Dunkirk hier seine Mannen vorbereitet hat ... aber ... hmmm ... mit was spielen die denn da? Irgendwie ist ihnen da wohl der reguläre Ball abhanden gekommen und, tatsächlich, ein dicker Medizinball, hübsch bemalt mit Kreuzen, dem Porträt von George Bush und anderen christlichen Symbolen, wird da gerade von Ricky Nixon Richtung aquanopolitanischer Strafraum ge''treten'' ... framed|left|Bush ist wütend über das verwendete SpielgerätGellendes Pfeifkonzert von den Rängen und Bush in seiner Loge sieht aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment vom Schlag getroffen und seinem Schöpfer gegenübertreten. Nur mühsam können seine Begleiter ihn davon abhalten, seine 44er zu ziehen und Tatanka mit einem Blattschuss aus dem Sattel zu holen! |} Jo, ich wollte grade noch sagen, Jungs, wollte ich sagen, passt auf, dass ihr nicht wieder auf einen Trick reinfallt! Aber wie sollen solche Heiden wie Tatanka und Co. sie sind, die spirituelle Erhabenheit monotheistischer Ikonografie auch zu schätzen wissen? Kaspersky jedenfalls reagiert auf den Hagelschauer von Bibeln und Holzkreuzen, die von den Rängen aus auf die amerikanensischen Spieler geschleudert werden und tröötet ... ja spinn ich ... was ist das nun wieder für eine schwarze Gestalt ... |} Hmm, Tatsache, meine Damen und Herren, diesen Schwarzen Mann haben wir bislang nicht gesehen. Aber, danke liebe Regie, ich erfahre soeben, das ist ein Exorzist aus dem Betreuerteam von Benedikt XVI, der nun zunächst Ricky Nixon durch mehrere Hiebe mit einem Kreuz exorziert (oh je, das bedeutet wohl das Aus für Ricky, so blutüberströmt wird Kaspersky ihn sicher nicht weiterspielen lassen), dann aber auch den Rasen und den nichtdixieländischen Teil der Zuschauer durch einige seltsam anmutende Gesten wieder zurück auf den Pfad des Heils bringt. Der Medizinball wird unterdes von einigen diexiländischen Sicherheitskräften geborgen und am Spielfeldrand auf einem kleinen Scheiterhaufen der reinigenden Kraft der Flammen überantwortet. Und schon geht es weiter ... mit einem Freistoss für Aquanopolis. |} Ja das ist nun nicht minder klassisch, liebe Zuhörer und Zuhörerinnen, wie die Squadra jetzt ihren Angriff aufbaut. Ein Pulk von dreissig, vierzig Spielern stürmt laut brüllend geradewegs Richtung amerikanensisches Tor, alle reissen ihre Schiesseisen aus den Gürteln und ballern, was das Zeug hält. Ja, die Elks sind hier wirklich gut beraten, das Schussfeld weiträumig zu meiden!! Auch Keeper Scooter hat sich hinter seinem Torpfosten versteckt, sodass es für die Squadra ein Leichtes ist, den Ball bis vor sein Gehäuse zu bringen und ... es ist Frölzlieb, der '''zum 2:1 einschiesst. 2:1 liebe Sportsfreunde!' und während sich nur langsam der Pulverdampf verzieht, tobt das dixieländische Publikum auf den Rängen. Pulverdampf und eine zünftige Knallerei, dazu noch Hirschbratenduft in der Luft, was kann es schöneres geben.'' framed|right|Die Pfeile der Amerikanier nageln den einen oder anderen Spieler der Squadra Aqua fest. |}Dunkirk tobt an der Seitenlinie. Hmmm ... strenge Worte, die er da seinen Spielern zuruft. "Weichei, elendes" oder auch "Wenn du feige Sau noch einmal vor einem Kugelhagel davonläufst, mach ich dich Schnecke!!" Und seine Jungs parieren. Mit entschlossenen Gesichtern nehmen sie Aufstellung und machen ihren Anstoss. Die Flankenreiter haben alle einen Pfeil eingelegt, während in der Mitte diesmal tatsächlich mit dem richtigen Ball agiert wird. Diedenhoffer auf O´Leary, O´Leary setzt sich durch, prescht ... prescht weiter ... elegaaaant, wie er da ein vom Verteidigungsriegel um Flönsbart aufgespanntes Fischernetz überspringt, prescht weiter ... da, das ist das Ende, muss das Ende sein ... aber neeeeiiiiiiiiinnnn, mitten in den Sprung von Trunkwart und sechs seiner Kumpane, die O`Leary mit ein bisschen Angelschnur würgen und einigen Tauenden die Spielfreude aus dem Leib prügeln wollten, zischen von links und rechts die Pfeile von Dupeckne und Weissmüller und nageln die anspringenden Zwerge an ihr eigenes Torgehäuse. O´Leary kommt frei zum Schuss ... und ... 2:2!! O´Leary reitet an der Loge von JFK vorbei und erhält von jenem eine Kusshand zugeworfen!! Eine höhere Ehre kann einem amerikanensischen Sportler während eines Wettkampfes kaum widerfahren!! |}Jo, die Amerikanenser haben nun kapiert, wie man gegen Zwerge spielen muss!! Hohe Bälle, eben, is doch loggisch!! Alles eine Etage nach oben verlegen. Und dass nun von Zeit zu Zeit, im Vorüberreiten sozusagen, der ein oder andere amerikanensische Gaul einem der Kurzen auf den Scheitel scheißt äpfelt, tja, auch vierbeinige Kreaturen müssen ihrer Natur folgen. Referee Kaspersky jedenfalls sieht hierin keinen Grund zum Eingreifen. Jetzt allerdings trötet er wieder einmal ab, weil R2D2 die Fahne hoch hatte. Ja, ok, das kann man tröten, das ist nicht übermässig kleinlich. Direkt mit zwei Lassos ausgerechnet den aquanopolitanischen Mannschaftsführer und Rekordschützen, den verdienten Grumbartsch, einzufangen und an zwei Ponys einmal quer übers Feld zu schleifen, das ist in der Tat taktisch unklug von den Elks, wenn man dabei just dem Linienroboter halb die Antennen wegreisst! |} leftJa Harry, da muss ich dir Recht geben. Freistoss Aquanopolis. Aquanopolis immer noch mit nur 72 Spielern auf dem Feld. Und wir alle fragen uns, wann wohl Zobelbart seine Truppen verstärkt. Offenbar reicht ihm der aktuelle Spielstand von 2:2 aus. Zwar schaut er öfter nach oben, Richtung Luftmacht Eins, aber, so hat es den Anschein, in der Gondel des Kleinen Führers herrscht gute Laune, ich meine sehen zu können, dass Waldmeisterbowle ausgeschenkt wird und die Superbande Kraftzwerk gerade ihre Instrumente auspackt. Tanztee etwa?? Aber zurück zum Spiel, liebe Sportsfreunde. |} Freistoss ausgeführt. Langer Ball auf den Stosskeil Flönsbarts, dieser ballert wieder, was das Zeug hält, aber ... schlecht vorbereitet liebe Sportsfreunde, das ist ja nun gaaaar nichts!! Das heisst, peinlich ist es!! Totaaaal peinlich. Nach ein paar Piffs und Paffs geht den Kurzen die Munition aus, tja, nachladen muss man natürlich hin und wieder. Und nun spratzeln die Kurzen wie wild auseinander, um nicht unter die Hufe der Amerikanenser zu geraten. Herrlicher Konter ... Tatanka hat das Leder ... zielstrebig, wie er da seinen Weg macht, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, da gibt es kein rechts und links offenbar für ihn ... Heidewitzka, wie da die Zwerge nach links und rechts davon flitzen. Jetzt ist er an der Strafraumgrenze ... und ... sein Pony scheut vor dem Marsriegel Full Protection, der sich da in letzter Sekunde noch auf gut und gerne vier Etagen aufgebaut hat. |}Jeden anderen hätte es aus dem Sattel gehoben, nicht aber Tatanka, meine Damen und Herren, der ist mit dem Sattel auf die Welt gekommen, da halte ich jede Wette. Sein Gaul steigt ... Tatanka steht in den Steigbügeln und hämmert das Leder nach vorn. Fünf, sechs, nein ... SIEBEN Squadraspieler stürzen vom Menschenturm, sieben auf einen Streich, einfach märchenhaft, wie Tatanka da die Mauer aushebelt. Der Ball ist abgeprallt, aber weiter heiss. O´Leary hat sich den Rebound geangelt. Rückpass auf den mitgerittenen Diedenhoffer und während Tatanka mit seinem Gaul gerade den Rest des aquanopolitanischen Verteidigungsriegels unter sich begräbt, knallt Diedenhoffer durch die entstandene Lücke das Leder auf Ginsbarts Kasten. |} Sensationell, meine Damen und Herren. Wer bislang nicht wusste, warum er "der Flieger" heisst, der weiß es nun. Aus schier aussichtsloser Position heraus angelt Ginsbart noch diesen Hammerschuss von Diedenhofer aus dem Winkel. Herrlich, wie er da im Mantacape fliegt. Das Spiel nun schneller geworden. Konter und Gegenkonter. Offenbar haben beide Teams Anweisungen von ihren Trainern bekommen, kurz vor Halbzeitende noch einmal mächtig Druck zu machen und vielleicht noch das Führungstor zu erzielen. Jetzt langer Abschlag von Ginsbart, weit in die gegnerische Hälfte. Dort rast ein Trupp von gut und gerne vierzig Kurzen mit straff gespanntem Tau Richtung Tor und säbelt alle Pferdebeine weg, die nicht bei drei das Weite gesucht haben. Freie Bahn für Grumbartsch ... sehr fair nun das Spiel der Squadra ... sie verzichtet auf Rekombination, keine Verdreifachung des Balles für die mitgelaufenen Trunkwart, Helmboldt und Frölzlieb, Grumbartsch will es alleine machen ... Schuss ... Scooter bereits geschlagen ... Scooter kommt nicht an das Leder heran ... aber da wird der Ball in letzter Sekunde von einem amerikanensischen Pfeil durchbohrt ... |} ... unglaubliche Szenen hier, liebe Sportsfreunde ... Zentimeter vor der Torlinie trifft ein Pfeil Tatankas den Ball und lenkt ihn noch knapp neben das Tor. Und das ist denn auch die letzte Aktion in dieser ausgeglichenen, spannungsgeladenen ersten Halbzeit, denn in diesem Augenblick trötet Schiedsrichter Kaspersky ab. Und während hier die Spieler für 15 Minuten in die Kabinen gehen, geben wir kurz ab aus dem Dallas St. Bush Soccerdrome in die angeschlossenen Funkhäuser. Bleiben Sie dran, liebe Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer, in wenigen Augenblicken geht es weiter. Zweite Halbzeit |} Harry, das war ja nun eine ausgesprochen spannende und auch faire erste Halbzeit, oder wie hast du das Spiel bisher erlebt? Jo, Iggy, nicht schlecht. Das 2:2 ist absolut gerecht. Wir haben ein paar schöne Spielzüge gesehen und der taktische Einsatz von Schusswaffen hat sich bislang für beide Seiten ausgezahlt. Gespannt bin ich, ob die Amerikanier nicht nun ein bisschen mehr aufdrehen und das Spiel nicht noch ein oder gar zwei Etagen höher legen, zumal die zweite Halbzeit ja mit dem traditionellen amerikanensischen Widderkopf gespielt wird. Tja, wir dürfen gespannt sein, zumal auch Trainer Zobelbart noch einiges in Petto haben dürfte. Es kann ja nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seine zweite Einheit aufs Feld schickt. Aber da kommen die Mannschaften zurück. Ich sehe, die Aufstellungen sind unverändert. Kaspersky trötet an. |} Leck mich am ... verehrte Sportsfreunde!! Lange blitzende Dolche sehe ich da in den Gürteln der Squadraspieler und während aufs Spielfeld Flugblätter rieseln mit , ja Regie ... wie ... WAS? NEIN! Rezepte für Pferde-Sauerbraten Rheinische Art??!! höre ich hier die Squadraspieler singen ... "Mein Vater war ein Metzgersmann, und mir liegt´s auch im Blut". Na, wenn das mal gut geht. Anstoss Amerikanien. Tatanka greift sich den Widderkopf und leitet einen seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Angriffe ein. Seine Flügerhelfer Weissmüller und Dupeckne reiten in Position, oder genauer gesagt, wollen dies, denn ... Und das ist neu, verehrte Damen und Herren, absolut neu!! Die Squadra, die sonst nur im Angriff bei eigenem Ballbesitz untertunnelt, tut dies diesmal in der eigenen Spielfeldhälfte, mit verheerendem Erfolg. Die schweren amerikanensichen Reitergespanne brechen krachend in den unterhöhlten Rasen ein und während sich die Spieler unter ihren Pferden zu retten versuchen, springen von allen Seiten die Kurzen mit gezückten Dolchen heran und holen sich ihre Beute: ganze Mähnen und Pferdeschwänze werden als Trophäen abgeschnitten und zieren als Skalps nun die Gürtel der Squadraspieler. Das Spielfeld sieht stellenweise aus wie ein Minenfeld. Aber wie wollen die kurzbeinigen Squadraspieler nun selbst auf diesem Stolperacker bestehen? framed|right|Die Kavallerie der Squadra aqua |} Oha!! Das also ist des Pudels Kern! Wir alle haben uns ja gefragt, was denn wohl in den großen Kästen ist, die die Hälfte der Squadraspieler mit sich geschleppt hat. Nun ist das Rätsel gelüftet und, man muss es so sagen, nun wird es bitter für Amerikanien! Klar, gleiches Recht für alle, da braucht man nicht einmal einen Rechtsanwalt am Spielfeldrand. Und Referee Kaspersky hat auch nicht einmal ansatzweise die Tröte am Mund. Nein, nein, alles regulär!! Zobelbart wechselt seine zweite Einheit ein ... mit Spezial-Steckenpferden!! 72 mit Revolvern und Dolchen bewaffnete Fußspieler sowie 72 mit sprungfederverstärkten Reitgeräten ausgestattete frische Kämpfer. Da muss Trainer Dunkirk nun aber ganz tief in seine Trickkiste greifen, um da noch gegenhalten zu können. |} Ja Harry, in der Tat, das sieht nun bitter aus! Ein unglaubliches Gewiesel auf dem Spielfeld unter uns. Mit weiten Sprüngen hüpfen die Stecklinge über Freund und Feind hinweg und zu allem Überfluss machen die Sprungfedern auch noch ein grausiges "Boingg-boingg"-Geräusch. Auch Kennedy scheint mir um eine Nuance blasser um die aristokratische Nase geworden zu sein, während Bush in seiner Loge ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufsetzt. Dass Bush seinem Widersacher JKF hier nur das Schlechteste wünscht, das liebe Sportsfreunde, ist uns natürlich allen klar. |} Ballbesitz nun für Aquanopolis. Weiter ... weeiiiiter Satz von Grumbartsch, der auf ein Steckenpferd umgesattelt hat, den Widderkopf hat er sich der Einfachheit halber an seinen Lenker geklemmt, noch vier, fünf Sprünge, und während die amerikanensische Verteidigung den anstürmenden Fußtruppen nicht gewachsen ist, die mit blankem Dolch in der Hand und wild ballernd einfach nur das Feld durchpflügt, hüpft Grumbartsch dem in dieser Situation hoffnungslos überforderten Scooter noch drei- viermal vor der Nase herum, bis er schliesslich dem bösen Spiel eine Ende bereitet und den Widderkopf hinter die amerikanensische Torlinie plumpsen lässt. |}3:2, liebe Sportsfreunde, 3:2 im Finale des Super Cups!! Mann mann, wie muss es in Lothar Dunkirk kochen, geehrte Zuhörer. Seit Minuten sitzt er, scheinbar versteinert, auf seiner Bank. Nur in seinem Gesicht arbeitet es, bestimmt ist es schon die vierte Zigarre, die er gerade zerkaut. Aber was soll er tun, was ''kann er noch tun??'' Ja Harry, das ist hier die Frage. Was kann Dunkirk seiner Mannschaft noch mitgeben? Die Squadra kontrolliert das Spiel, liebe Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer, kontrolliert es so vollständig, wie man eine Partie nur kontrollieren kann. Kaum ein Pass der Amerikanier erreicht sein Ziel und wenn es einmal einem der Stürmer gelingt, bis an den aquanopolitanischen Strafraum vorzudringen, so blitzen dort dutzendweise die Messer auf und die Pferde scheuen. Der Squadra hingegen gelingt alles mit müheloser Leichtigkeit. Wieder ein Traumpass auf das vorspringende Trio Trunkwart, Grumbartsch und Helmboldt. Trunkwart nimmt an, hüpft auf der Stelle drei vier mal auf und ab, narrt seinen Gegenspieler Remarque, passt zu Grumbartsch, dieser auf Helmboldt, das ist ja wie Rasenschach meine Damen und Herren, oder besser noch wie Überzahlspiel beim Eishockey. Hin, her, hin, her, und ... DA ist die Lücke ... ZACK!!! |}Das 4:2 durch Trunkwart, Scooter chancenlos!! Und wieder muss der arme Scooter in den Egelteich, wobei die Egel heute gewiss seine kleinste Sorge sind. "Oh Mann der tausend Wunden" könnte man ihn besingen, so zerschunden sieht er aus von den Attacken des Feuer-Neunauges. |} Aufregung auf den Rängen, liebe Zuhörer!! Kennedy ist aufgestanden. Kennedy zieht sich sein blaues Jackett aus!! Nun auch noch die Anzugshose!! Und darunter trägt er seinen Jagdanzug aus Hirsch- und Lopenleder. Alle amerikanensischen Spieler haben die Veränderung bemerkt und es scheint, als wäre es einen Hauch stiller geworden im St. Bush Soccerdrome. |} Die Squadra spielt übermütig weiter, so, als hätte sie das Spiel bereits gewonnen und die ersten Zwerge zünden sich tatsächlich ihr Pfeifchen an. Nahezu unbemerkt von allen anderen ist Tatanka an einen der Schlammkrater in der aquanopolitanischen Hälfte geritten, ist abgestiegen und kniet nun dort im Dreck. Ah, meine Damen und Herren, ja, ich ahne ... Tatanka hat sich auf jede Wange zwei dunkle Erdstreifen aufgemalt und besteigt nun, mit eisenhart entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, wieder sein Pferd. O´Leary sehe ich, wie er sich eine kleine Muschel ans Ohr hält. Dieser Schrank von einem Kerl, was mag er hören? Das Lied seiner alten irischen Heimat? |} O´Leary steckt die Muschel weg und geht Richtung Mittelkreis. Forsythe, meine Damen und Herren, hat die Hühnerkralle, die er als Amulett trägt, kurz hervorgeholt und einen wilden Schrei Richtung Himmel ausgestossen. Und so hat jeder der Amerikanier seinen eigenen kurzen Moment gehabt, meine Damen und Herren, von den meisten hier unbemerkt. Und alle stehen sie nun geschlossen im Anstosskreis. 2:4 der Spielstand gegen sie. |} Hm, vielleicht besprechen Sie, was Winnetou alias Pierre Brice in so einer Situation gemacht hätte? framed|left|Tatanka schiesst einen Pfeil gen HimmelTatanka hebt seinen Bogen, fast schon feierlich legt er einen Pfeil ein. Ich frage mich, worauf er schiessen will? Er hebt die Arme und...nanu? Zielt gerade hinauf in den Himmel...Ob er etwas missverstanden hat, als es hiess, die Amerikanier sollten das Spiel nach oben verlegen? Tatanka spricht die Worte: "OHOLA U Kennedy!" und "WOWICALA!" Jetzt konzentriert sich, er zielt - oha, auf die Luftmacht Eins des Kleinen Fürers!! Und zwar auf den hinteren Teil der Passagiergondel da wo... Wo sich das Klo befindet? |} Wenn Du meinst Harry, ich war noch nie an Bord der Luftmacht Eins und weiß daher nicht, wo dort die Toilette ist. Wird wie auf jedem Zeppelin sein. Nur dass vermutlich der hygienische Zustand auf der ''Luftmacht Eins besser ist als auf den Charterzepelinen nach Mallorca'' |} Tatanka schiesst! Der Pfeil rast hinauf und! OOOHHHH was für ein grausiger Schrei, da aus der Kabinengondel zu vernehmen ist! Ich kann wirklich nicht sehen, ob und was der Pfeil dort oben getroffen hat, aber dieser laute Schrei, der sagt mir nichts gutes. Nicht nur Dir! Die ganze Squadra Aqua wirkt wie vom Blitz getroffen! Alle gucken nach oben! Fluntschbart hat sogar seine Pfeife verschluckt! Oh, jetzt werden die Kurzen aber wütend, glaube ich! |} Ja Harry, Tatanka könnte diesen Schuss noch bereuen! Die Kurzen zücken ihre Messer und rennen rasend vor Wut auf ihn zu! Tatanka schiesst ein paar Warnpfeile ab, aber die halten die aufgebrachten Zwerge auch nicht mehr ab! Wie ein Staat aufgebrachter Feuerameisen schwärmen sie auf Tatanka zu und fangen an, auf das Pferd und ihn einzuprügeln - und zu stechen. Was machen die anderen Amerikanier? Helfen sie ihrem Kameraden? Nein! O'Leary schnappt sich den Widderkopf und galoppiert auf das gegnerische Tor zu! Die meisten Zwerge sind mit Tatanka beschäftigt, sogar Torwart Ginsbart rechnete offenbar nicht ernsthaft mit O´Learys Vorstoss, O'Leary wirft den Kopf und ... |}TOR! TOR! jetzt steht es 4:3! Mit einem wilden, urigen Schrei reisst O'Leary sein Pferd herum und reitet dem Kopf nach, den Ginsbold wütend zurück ins Spielfeld wirft! |} Schauen wir aber mal, wie es Tatanka geht, ich glaube, der ist schwer verletzt. Dupeckne und Weissmüller versuchen zu ihm durchzudringen, aber während einige Aquanopolitaner immer noch auf dem armen Kerl herumprügeln, wehren andere jeden Hilfeleistungsversuche mit ihren Messern und auch mit Pistolenschüssen ab. Eine Szene wie aus einem Horrorflm framed|right|Kennedy zückt seinen Säbel.Ja, "Leprechaun I - IV" würde ich mal sagen. Kennedy ruft etwas von seiner Tribüne aus auf das Spielfeld! Er steht da, in seinem mittelalterlichen Jagdkleid und hält etwas in den Händen. Es ist sein Säbel! Der selbe präsidiale Säbel, den er einst aus dem Stein vor Brookline zog, der selbe, mit dem er damals die Attacke auf Christchurch ritt! "Der Säbel aus brennendem Gold" wie das populäre Gedicht die legendäre Blankwaffe nennt. Also, wie das aussieht, Harry! Ich bin ja kein Romantiker, aber nicht mal ich kann mich der Schönheit dieses mythischen Anblickes entziehen. O'Leary will vor die Ehrentribüne reiten um sich anzuhören, was sein Gebieter ihm zu sagen hat. aber da! Er ist umzingelt von mindestens einem Dutzend Squadrareiter! |} Und die Kleinen verstehen jetzt echt keinen Spass mehr, Iggy! Sie beherrschen ihre Reitgeräte mittlerweile so gut, dass sie damit bis zu drei Meter hoch springen können! Sie umzingeln O'Leary und versuchen ihn im Sprung mit ihren Messern zu erwischen. Nicht nur das! Trunkwart Dutzendzwölf, berühmt für seine extralangen Soli und nun wieder in Ballbesitz, dribbelt an der Szenerie vorbei, auf das amerikanensische Tor zu! Welch eine Dramatik, Harry, welche eine Dramatik! Nun hebt Kennedy seinen Säbel in die Luft und ruft: "Taobhaíonn an t-ádh leis an laoch!!" Häh? Was zum Teufel heisst das denn? |} Keine Ahnung, Ah! Unser irischer Tontechniker sagt mir gerade, das ist gäelisch und heisst "Das Glück ist auf der Seite des Helden!" Jetzt schleudert JFK den blanken Säbel aufs Spielfeld und ... dieser durchbohrt den Widerkopf, den Trunkwart gerade Richtung amerikanensisches Tor geworfen hatte - dessen Flug stoppend - und nagelt das Ding in den Rasen! Was für eine Szene! |} framed|left|Excalibur im WidderkopfDie Kurzen machen sich sofort über den Säbel her, sie versuchen ihn aus dem Widderkopf und dem Boden zu ziehen, aber die Blankwaffe bewegt sich nicht. Egal wie die Dutzendzwölfs ziehen und reissen! Gibt's denn sowas? Jetzt versuchen sie gleich zu fünft ihr Glück, aber ohne Erfolg. Wie ist das möglich? Die Aquanopolitaner sind zwar klein, aber durchaus kräftig! DAS müsste zu schaffen sein! ''Das könnte, ja das müsste, ähm, das IST bestimmt so ein alter irischer Zau... (ja, Regie? JA das ist mir doch WURSCHT, ob das nun irisch oder gälisch ist!! KORINTHENKACKER!!), also, verehrte Zuhörer und Zuhörerinnen, jedenfalls, mit rechten Dingen geht es hier nicht zu. Gab es da nicht schon mal sowas bei den Inselheinis, Excalibur, das Schwert im Stein oder wie? Sei´s drum. Zobelbart jedenfalls tobt, die Anwälte legen Berufung ein, ich höre laute Rufe nach einem Exorzisten ... '' Aber jetzt prescht O'Leary heran und zieht den Säbel aus dem Boden als wäre es Butter, die Klinge blitzt feurig auf, O'Leary lässt sein Pferd steigen und ruft Kennedy "Béarfaidh mé bua " zu! Was für ein Bild, Harry, wir sind mitten in einem Arthurischen Heldenepos! |} ''Und was heisst das jetzt, was O'Leary da gerade gebrüllt hat? Kann Unser Ton-Paddy das mal übersetzen? Er sagt es meint soviel wie: "Ich werde siegen!" Jetzt wendet er sein Pferd und schwingt den Säbel in Richtung von Rossbart Dutzendzwölf, der auf seinem Steckenpferd gerade neben ihm hochspringt: Die Klinge trennt sauber die Sprungfeder ab, au!! DAS wird ne harte Landung für Rossbart! Und wie! Das hat gekracht! |} Eigentlich wäre die reguläre Spielzeit jetzt zu Ende, aber Kasperksky will ordentlich nachspielen lassen. O'Leary veranstaltet ein Massaker unter den Steckenpferden, haut denen Köpfe und Sprungfedern ab, wie er lustig ist und auch der eine oder andere Überwurf der Zwerge wird auf modische Kürze zurückgestutzt. Nun galoppiert er auf Tatanka zu. Ob er ihn noch retten kann? Die anderen Amerikanier sind nicht untätig, jetzt fliegen die Pfeile! Oha, Flutschbart hat einen in den Hintern bekommen! Kaspersky hat das gesehen und gibt dem Schützen, Nixon, gelb! Naja, schon etwas korinthenkackerisch, wie dieser Unparteiische die Regeln auslegt, aber was soll's. Flutschbart wird vom Spielfeld getragen, der Pfeil muss rausoperiert werden. |} Tatanka lebt noch! Er ist gerade aufgestanden, nachdem O'Leary säbelschwingend für Platz gesorgt hat. Er ist verletzt, wobei das viele Blut teilweise auch von dem toten Pony stammt. Der arme Gaul ist bei dieser Attacke draufgegangen. framed|right|Auf die Squadra Aqua hagelt es jetzt Pfeile Die Zwerge haben sich jezt auch wieder etwas gefangen und spielen wieder geordneter. Das liegt sicher auch daran, dass ein Sprecher Trainer Zobelbart mitteilen liess, dass der kleine Führer unverletzt sei und alle "Behauptungen, dass ihn ein Pfeil beim Stuhlen getroffen habe, nichts als die üblichen Lügen der bürgerlichen Presse seien". |} Aber die Amerikanier kämpfen jetzt mit eiserner Entschlusskraft. Sie sind beflügelt - ja berauscht- von der selbstlosen Heldentat Tatankas, Örg persönlich einen zweiten Darmausgang zu legen und dadurch notfalls das eigene Leben im darauffolgenden Sturmangriff der Zwerge zu opfern. Nur damit der Gegner entmutigt wird und seine Kameraden, von der Ablenkung profitierend, wieder ins Spiel kommen können. Und das mit dem Säbel des Präsidenten hat auch noch mal motiviert, denke ich. Dass Kasperky da nichts gesagt hat? Ach Harry, wie sollte er? Das Recht auf Waffenbesitz zum Schutz der Familie gilt für alle! Kennedy hat seine Kinder beschützt! Die Amerikanier sind ihrem Selbstverständnis nach die Kinder ihres Sonnenkönigs! Ach ja, Es sind alles Mitglieder einer große Familie, die sich da unten mit Kugeln, Pfeilen und Messernhieben eindecken. Läuft bei uns auf Weihnachtsfeiern ja auch nicht anders ab. Verwandtschafststress eben. |} framed|left|Das fixierte Steckenpferd wippt zurück und macht ein Eigentor! Nun greift auch der Kleine Führer in der Gondel seines Zeppelins zum Megaphon. "Das ist doch alles heidnischer Irrealismus!! Es lebe die Universelle Spieltheorie von Örg!!" Klare Worte, was Harry ... der Endkampf der Systeme ... Scheint aber zu nützen, Iggy, die Ansprache des Kleinen Führers. Zobelbart zitiert Formeln aus einem dicken Buch und Grumbartsch hat einen Rechenschieber unter seinem Wams hervorgeholt, Helmboldt notiert lauter Zahlen, die Grumbartsch ihm diktiert, während eine anderer Trupp der Squadra, offenbar zum Äussersten entschlossen, mit gewaltigen Sprüngen auf der Stelle hüpft und das Ergebnis von Grumbartschs Kalkulationen abwartet. Da ... offenbar steht das Resultat ... Grumbartsch macht hinter seinem Rücken mit den Fingern ein paar seltsame Zeichen, wie wir sie eher von Volleyballern kennen, aber seine Mannschaftskameraden haben offenbar verstanden. Ein großartiger, ein gewaltiger, ein in seiner wissenschaftlichen Klarheit wirklich beeindruckender Angriff der Squadra deutet sich an ... Frölzlieb hat den Widderkopf! Mit riesigen Sprüngen seines Steckenpferdes nähert er sich dem Amerikanensischen Tor. Keilförmig schwärmen zeitgleich Fußtruppen vor, Pulverdampf und Revolverschüsse, meine Damen und Herren, das Massaker von Wounded Knee muss ein Sonntagsausflug im Vergleich hierzu gewesen sein ... blitzende Dolche, Fischernetze werden geschwungen und reissen den amerikanensischen Verteidigungsblock einfach von den Pferden, und durch die kleine freie Schneise jagt Frölzlieb, fest den Widderkopf unterm Arm, unaufhaltsam Richtung amerikanensicher Torlinie ... Da brat mich aber einer nen Storch!! Tatanka, dieser Teufelsjunge, zwei Liter Blut weniger im Leib als normal, aber ein Auge hat der und eine ruhige Hand ... Tatanka spannt den Bogen, der Pfeil surrt von der Sehne und oho! trifft den unteren Teil der Sprungfeder von Frölzliebs Steckenpferd just in dem Moment, wo diese wieder den Boden berührt! Das Steckenpferd nun auf dem Rasen wie angenagelt ... schwingt nach vorne, Frötzlieb kann sich halten, aber... jetzt schwingt das Gerät ebenso kraftvoll zurück und - Frötzlieb wird samt des Widderkopfes wie von einem Katapult nach hinten geschleudert, weit, weiiiiit, jaaaa! INS Aquanopolische Tor!!!! Ginsbold fassungslos, die ganze Squadra fassungslos ... TOR! AUSGLEICH! DAS IST DAS VIER ZU VIER!!! Wahnsinn! Jetzt ist alles wieder offen! Oh-oh! Elfmeter, ick hör Dir trappsen! |} Beide Mannschaften suchen jetzt die Entscheidung! Das geht da unten vielleicht zur Sache! Grumboldt rechnet nun nur noch und ruft seinen Kameraden Zahlen zu. Mit Erfolg ... oder ... ja ... jaaa ... uuuaaahhhhhh ... In wirklich letzter Sekunde kann Remarque gerade noch einen Treffer durch Flutschbolt verhindern. Direkter Konter jetzt, Diedenhofer nimmt auf, O'Leary kappt mit seinem Säbel ein Tau, welches die Kurzen gespannt haben um Diedenhofers Pferd zu Fall zu bringen, Diedenhofer passt auf Tatanka, der galoppiert jetzt auf das Tor zu, aber oh je, Kaspersky nimmt seine Posaune, er will das Spiel wohl abpfeifen, er holt Luft, will kräftig tröö... OH! BOAH!! O'Leary hat mit dem präsidialen Säbel die Posaune zwei Zentimeter vor Kasperskys Mund abgehackt! Und DAS ist die Sekunde, die Tatanka brauchte! Er zielt, schiesst und ... nur noch Ginsbold vor ihm ... Schuss ... Ginsbold springt, Ginsbold fliegt ... das Mantacape weit weeeiiiit gespannt ... aber das ist auch für den Überflieger der Squadra nicht zu halten. Zwar kommt er mit den Capespitzen an den Widderschädel, aber zu gewaltig ist der Schuss, das ist nicht nur Tatanka, der da schiesst, nein meine Damen und Herren, in diesem Schuss liegt die Kraft und der Spirit einer ganzen Mannschaft, ja einer ganzen Nation, wenn sie mir diesen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch gestatten, ja, jaa TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!! |}Der Widderkopf ist DRIN! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!! 4:5 für Amerikanien! Die Elks führen! Kaspersky bückt sich und hebt die Posaune auf, er... ja ER trötet ab, er röchelt ab, muss ich richtiger sagen!! Das ist das Ende! Meine Damen und Herren! '''AMERIKANIEN HAT DEN SUPER CUP GEWONNEN' Was für ein Spiel, mein Gott, was für ein... also es hiess ja immer, dass diese Begegnung ein Duell der Giganten sein würde, und wahrhaftig, das IST es auch geworden! Die Fans auf den Rängen toben, Kennedy ist auf das Spielfeld gesprungen und umarmt jeden der Spieler. Lohar of Dunkirk ist ebenfalls außer sich vor Freude, er hat sogar seine Zigarre weggelegt um die Spieler besser drücken zu können. Oha, aber George Bush ist gar nicht glücklich! Immerhin muss er nun den Siegern den Pokal überreichen und darauf hat er nun gar keinen Bock Ja, soweit ich weiß, hat JFK ja auch mal gesagt, dass sich seine Mannschaft weigern wird, den Pokal aus der Hand von George Bush in Empfang zu nehmen. Was also jetzt? Oh, George Bush schmeisst den Pokal wütend aufs Spielfeld! Kennedy reagiert blitzschnell und fängt die Trophäe auf, noch ehe sie auf den Rasen einschlägt! Ein unbeschreiblicher Jubel lässt das Stadion erbeben. Kennedy wird also den Pokal seiner Mannschaft persönlich übergeben. Es ist ein - ein wirklich beeindruckendes Schauspiel und ein hochemotionaler Moment! Wie hat diese Mannschaft gekämpft und wie hoffnungslos war die Situation teilweise, angesichts der schieren Übermacht der Squadra Aqua. Aber diese unsichtbaren Bande, meine Damen und Herren, die rätselhaften Bande, die dieses geheimnisvolle Naturvolk mit seinem mytischen König verbindet, die waren letzten Endes seine große Stärke. Soeben erhalte ich, ja Regie, wirklich?? ... Moment, liebe Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer, das ist ja sensationell, der Kleine Führer persönlich, der Staatschef von Aquanopolis, wird mir hier gerade live auf den Kopfhörer gelegt ... ja hallo ... Herr Örg ... ah ja, Kapitel 29 ihres Buches sagen Sie, "Die quantenphysikalische Berücksichtigung supranaturaler Einflüsse auf das Spielgeschehen" ... ja, verstehe, schwerer Druckfehler sagen Sie ... und gleich mehrere Zahlendreher? Ja Donnerwetter, das erklärt ja einiges ... Schuld der Druckerei meinen Sie, gesamte Auflage zurückgezogen und eingestampft ... ja, verstehe ... sonst hätte die Squadra klar gewonnen sagen Sie, ja, sicher, natürlich, ja, aber sicher, ganz meine Meinung Herr Örg ... ja, ich Ihnen auch ... Ähm, Iggy, wat auch imma du da quasselst, guck ma hier, ich finde, wir zwei beiden haben uns jetzt auch ma en Dösken Dortmunder Actienbräu verdient. Prösterchen woll, Hau wech! Ja, verehrtes Publikum, in der Tat, uns hier oben in der Reporterkabine klebt die Zunge am Gaumen. Sie haben es gehört, welche Andeutungen der Kleine Führer gerade machte. Wie dem auch sei, dieses Turnier hat einen würdigen Abschluss hier und heute erfahren. Ein Spiel, welches an Dramatik kaum zu überbieten war, das Aufeinandertreffen dermassen gegensätzlicher Spielsysteme ... das war wirklich universell!! Die glücklichere Mannschaft hat hier und heute gewonnen, vielleicht zum letzten Mal, dass mit solcher Spieltaktik so weit gekommen wurde in einem Grossturnier. Dass jedenfalls bei ihrem ersten internationalen Auftritt die so junge Mannschaft von Aquanopolis mit ihrem neuen, modernen Spiel die Vize-Cup Meisterschaft erringen konnte, lässt manches für die Zukunft dieses Sports erahnen. Aber das kümmert hier und heute niemanden, liebe Sportsfreunde. Ich sehe, ja, tatsächlich, das Führungstrio Aquanopolis wird von der Zeppelingondel abgeseilt und betritt nun den Rasen. Örg überreicht dem amerikanensischen Mannschaftsführer den Ehrenwimpel von Aquanopolis. Und, ich sehe, auch die Hell´s Rammers haben offenbar Order erhalten, den Tag mit einem friedlichen Fest ausklingen zu lassen. Ein wunderschönes, ergreifendes Schauspiel hier im Soccerdrome Stadion und sicherlich später auch in den Straßen von Dallas. Die würdige Krönung eines spannenden Borealien Super Cups, der friedlich zu Ende geht! Und mit diesen Bildern verabschieden wir uns aus Dallas, verehrte Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörer... Ihr und Euer Iggy Guttapercha ... ...und Harry ... Prost woll. framed|center|Die Sieger! Kategorie:Sport Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Aquanopolis Kategorie:Live Sportberichterstattung